Breaking into a WhoLE new world
by Kaeyllie
Summary: (HarryPotterxInuyasha) What happens when the Inuyasha gang travels through planes and into the world of Harry Potter, only to find that Naraku was there before them, aiding Voldemort in the destruction of the world? Rating for language. First Chapter R&R!


**Breaking into a WhoLE new world**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, but I have the first five books! And the first 126 episodes! (Trying to compensate . . . lol keke ")  
  
/thoughts/  
  
'Words spoken'  
  
Set the scene: _Harry has finished his fifth year, and everyone has returned to Hogwarts, for the beginning of the Feast. Harry is really still sad after the death of Sirius, but he's mostly gone back to normal, after talking with Remus, and his friends. (AN: I hadn't really wanted to portray Harry as a depressed, temperamental person as he was at the end of the fifth book. So yeah . . .) everything is basically back to normal at Hogwarts, with the exception of Voldemort returning, and the Wizarding world is now very cautioned and suspicious of anyone and everyone._  
  
_While the Inuyasha gang is hot on the heels of Naraku, following his trails, when they catch whiff of his scent._  
  
And the story unfolds . . .  
  
**Prologue**  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up wearily, from his circular office, gazing into the fire. Minerva McGonagall stood patiently beside him. It was several moments before he spoke.  
  
'The students will be arriving by the Hogwarts Express soon.'  
  
'Yes, Albus, I shall go accompany them to the School.'  
  
And with that, she strode out, leaving Albus stroking Fawkes gently, murmuring to himself.  
  
'I have a feeling this will be a particularly interesting year.' Fawkes tilted his beautiful flames crowned head to one side, chirruping, in agreement.

* * *

'Damn! Where had that bastard got to?' Inuyasha was currently referring to Naraku, as they were hot on his trail for several days now. But each time they managed to catch up, he had always just slipped out of their grasp.  
  
'Look!' Kagome pointed to the forest in front of them, being carried by Inuyasha. It rippled slightly. Rippled?  
  
'It must be a portal.' Miroku stated thoughtfully, frowning a little, sitting on Kirara.  
  
'Naraku MUST be hiding there!' Inuyasha growled, and without any warning, he jumped, lunging forward, almost dislodging Kagome and Shippo, smoothing travelling though. The blanket of the portal covering the forest, rippled at little when they entered, but had let them in with no resistance.  
  
'Wait, Inuyasha!' Sango called out to him, stretching out a hand, trying to stop him, but it was too late.  
  
'Guess we'll have to go through.' Miroku and Sango looked at each other than at the portal rather apprehensively, but could not protest, as they were thrown forward, and almost unseated, when Kirara leapt forward, and into the portal. And beyond.

* * *

It was raining particularly hard. Jagged lighting would flash across the sky several times a minute. The huge booms of thunder hadn't helped all that much either, when Professor McGonagall tried to calm the saturated, tired kids.  
  
'Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Over here! Now come on, get in the boats, yeah that's it.' Hagrid's massive form herded the unfortunate First years onto the boats, as they set out for the traditional trip across the lake, to Hogwarts.  
  
'Argh, I can hardly see . . . Ron, is that you?' Harry stumbled blindly, his glasses blurred by the continuous stream of water pounding on them.  
  
'No, it's the tooth fairy.' Came the sarcastic voice of Ron in front of him.  
  
'C'mon let's see if we can get into the carriages before we die of pneumonia.' Hermione muttered, he voice muffled against her scarf.  
  
After many moments of battling the weather and crowds, they had managed to get a Carriage to themselves. Harry patted the Thestral absent-mindedly, which licked his fingers, before hauling his sopping wet form next to Ron.  
  
Taking off his glasses, Harry shook his head vigorously to clear, shaking himself off like a wet dog.  
  
'Argh! Harry NO!' Ron and Hermione laughingly protested vainly, but both were glad to see their old friend back, recovering from Sirius's death.  
  
Speaking of wet dogs . . .

* * *

'Shit!' Inuyasha sneezed, shaking his head forlornly in the rain. 'Naraku's scent has disappeared completely, the rain must have covered his tracks!'  
  
They were currently, deep in the middle of the forest, sopping wet, and lost.  
  
'Maybe we should go find shelter, then?' Kagome suggested, she could feel a cold coming on, being soaked to the skin, with only a mini skirt and a blouse on, did not do wonders for her health.  
  
'Kagome's right, we won't be able to find Naraku in this storm, we should see refuge.' Sango offered, seeing how Kirara's fires were almost extinguished, just a flickering ember. 'These forests are dangerous, we should get out of here, as quickly as possible, it would be better if we don't spend the night here.' Miroku suddenly said, glancing around, sensing several presences hidden to the eye.  
  
'Look! In the distance! Lights! A village! Let's go.' Kagome pointed to the pinpricks of light on the outer edge of the forest, riding on Inuyasha, she led the way.  
  
As their sounds faded away into the distance, a figure watched them leave, and trotted away quietly to warn the Headmaster.

* * *

Harry had never been so glad to see the entrance hall in his life. Warm light split from the entrance, as they all trudged in, sopping wet, having heir clothes, slowly dried by the roaring fires.  
  
'Hey look,' Ron whispered, nudging Hermione and Harry.  
  
'There are so many new students!' He exclaimed. And it was true. Now the with the rise and return of Voldemort, many transfer students had come from smaller magical schools, seeking refuge and protection in the ancient walls of Hogwarts.  
  
'Well, I guess you can expect that, with Voldemort returning and everything, the wizarding word is in chaos.' Hermione said, ever the wise one, though she winced a little at mentioning his name.  
  
'C'mon, Harry, I'm starved!' Ron moaned, already talking to Harry, before Hermione could finish. She huffed, but let it go, as they made their way to the crowded great hall, sitting respectively at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Professor McGonagall had arrived, leading the frightened and sopping wet First years into the hall. Bringing in the tattered, but memorable Sorting hat, the sorting commenced.  
  
'Seems to be a little scrawny this year.' Ron observed.  
  
'Don't be so mean! We were that little when we were in first year, as well!' Hermione admonished, watching 'Clair Dwior' being called up to the front, and then sorted into Gryffindor. She clapped politely with the rest of them.  
  
'I wish it would hurry up.' Ron said, gazing wistfully at the shining empty plates in front of them, no doubt imagining they were full of food.  
  
'Hey, look at the head table! Firenze is here! He's usually never comes to the feasts.' Harry observed.  
  
'Hmm, he's telling Dumbledore something and by the looks of it, it isn't good.' Hermione added, seeing their usually calm and serene Headmaster worried. Harry, straining to hear, caught a few words.  
  
'...Six...strangers, ...forbidden forest ...Hogwarts . . . ' Harry frowned. It sounded rather ominous. He saw Dumbledore nod, before murmuring something that sounded like, 'We'll worry when they come, besides the new Hogwarts Barrier will stop them if they mean us harm.'  
  
After saying this, Dumbledore stood up, quietened everyone once the sorting had finished, and made his usual announcements.  
  
'I have to make a grave announcement. Voldemort has returned.' Gasps littered through the hall.  
  
'Although, I have said this on many occasions, it has been made official. Last year, Voldemort had appeared in the Ministry of Magic's department of Mysteries, seeking to kill, Mister Harry Potter.' All heads turned to look at him, who gazed down fidgeting at his empty plate.  
  
'Mr. Cornelius Fudge saw him appear before his very eyes. Now, to ensure protection against Voldemort's evil forces, we have placed extra security measures on the grounds. We are sure, as the staff, that you will soon discover these security measures are particularly useful.' With this, he flashed a merry smile, as everyone in the hall, his eyes twinkling.  
  
'I am happy to see, many of our Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students have returned to us, during these times of need,' Fleur, Viktor and several other choice students had come back to attend Hogwarts, for what reason they could not fathom.  
  
'And I would also like to welcome again a face you probably already know well, our Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, please welcome back, Mr Remus Lupin!' All of them welcomed back Professor Remus with a cheer, except the Slytherins who hissed and 'boo'ed. He smiled at them all, but Harry could see the weariness in his face. He dismissed it as a sympton of stress, as Voldemort had returne, he turned back his attention to professor Dumbledore, who had continued speaking.   
  
'But for now, I shall not delay you're evening meal, so enjoy!' Food instantly appeared in front of them, and they had begun eating joyously.  
  
'Pass the Potatoes, Hermione.' Ron had meant to say, but seeing his mouth was filled with food, it came out sounding more like, 'Brass de katoes, Erm own ninny'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, passing the potatoes. She had heard this form of speech so often that she had gradually learnt to understand even the most undecipherable phrases coming out of Ron's mouth.  
  
Suddenly, besides the constant pitter-pattering of rain outside, the lighting flashes, and the rumbles of loud thunder, yells were heard, then an Explosion, then, no more.  
  
The teachers looked worried. But none as worried as Dumbledore. He stood up; his face was flushed pale, gazing at the front doors, as if he was looking through the foundations themselves. Then looking directly at the students with such an intense gaze that some shivered, he spoke.  
  
'Someone is trying to break into Hogwarts. They have breached the outer defences.'

* * *

Coming out of the forest, they seeked the nearest form of shelter.  
  
What met them was a warmly lit hut, in the middle of a clearing.  
  
'Should we go inside?' Kagome questioned wonderingly. But no answered, they were all gazing at the remains of a huge castle nearby. Lightning flashed, lighting up its features. Dirty, black stonewalls climbed up to the sky, ending in towers and torrents. It looked like a forgotten ruin, crumbling, and decomposing. But this set no one off. Naraku's tricks were deceptive, but they had seen through his folly. Kirara growled.  
  
'This is Naraku's castle?' Inuyasha looked a little dubiously.  
  
'Yes, look!' Miroku ran to it, meaning to enter, but was repelled by some unknown force. 'There's a barrier around the castle, I can guess that Naraku has also weaved an Illusion in it as well.'  
  
'Let me handle it.' Inuyasha said cockily, Kagome slipped off him, standing next to him.  
  
Drawing Tetsaiga, he transformed it, holding it out in front of him, the tell tale winds of the Kaze no Kizu spiralled around the blade, as the blade glowed red, Inuyasha lifted it above his head, yelling.  
  
'KAZE NO KIZU!' The gleaming sickles of yellow light flew towards the castle, coming into contact with an expansive orange barrier. Though the barrier was strong, it held no resistance towards the attack, and it exploded on contact.  
  
As the smoke, cleared away, there majestically, was a brightly lit, beautiful castle, standing in the ruins of the previous illusion.  
  
Looking at each other, they nodded, Inuyasha gathered up Kagome on his back, with Shippo clinging onto her, while Miroku and Sango jumped onto Kirara, all of them, not hesitating once, as they barged though the ancient doors.  
  
What met them, however, was the least of their expectations.  
  
They had expected dark, drab surroundings with Naraku's poisonous miasma surrounding them, and thousands upon thousands of youkai and Saimyoushou.  
  
What they had_ not_ expected, was a brightly lit hall, with long tables, and many, many children wearing black cloaks, gazing at them in shock.

* * *

The reaction to Dumbledore's words, was not a good one, so to speak.  
  
For a few moments, the whole hall had become deathly silent. You couldn't even hear the students breathing. But in a split second, the peace they had created was all over, as uproar started.  
  
Students were screaming and running out of the Great Hall in crazy directions. Chaos Reigned.  
  
'Who could it be?' Hermione asked Harry worriedly, as they tried to make their way out of the great hall.  
  
'Can't be Voldemort, my scar isn't hurting.' He replied briefly, concentrating on not running over any of the small first years.  
  
'But, your scar doesn't hurt when death eaters are near, does it?' Ron asked, chewing on his lip nervously.  
  
'Well, no . . . but I would've have sensed a tingle if it was Voldemort was behind this.' Harry replied uncertainly.  
  
'SILENCE!' Dumbledore's booming voice sounded across the room. Then, he spoke more calmly. 'Will everyone please return to they're respective seats. We are in no immediate danger, this is NOT the doing of Voldemort. Please sit down.'  
  
Everyone gazed speculatively at the aged Headmaster, thinking him either crazy or extremely powerful. They all grudgingly retained their former positions. When they had all settled down, Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
'Now, we wait.' Almost everyone looked at though he was insane. How could he act so calmly when they were being attacked? Everyone stayed silent.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
The front doors opened with a crash. Rain could be seen pouring outside, though this was not at the attention of all the students.  
  
Having entered, a Japanese teenage girl by the looks of it, wore a form fitting suit, with a giant bone boomerang attached to her back, riding a large fire cat. Sitting behind her, was a boy, dressed in a monk's garb, his hair done in a little ponytail, holding a gold staff. And even though this was astonishing it was not this that had completely dumbfounded them.  
  
There, standing beside them, was a girl, dressed in a miniskirt and a blouse, rather like a muggle uniform, a child in her arms with a tail. And yet, still this was not what had capture their attention.  
  
For beside the girl, standing was a boy. A boy dressed in an old fashioned red kimono, two furry **_dog-ears_** sat on top of a cascading fountain of silver hair. And in his hands, he held a giant sword in front of him, in a most menacing way, as his golden eyes probed the room, landing finally on Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Muttering something that vaguely sounded like, 'Keh!' he swung the sharp blade round, and wedged it into the ground in front of him, speaking, for the first time.  
  
'WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?'

* * *

(hehe, thought I'd leave it here and make a little cliffie.)  
  
I had realised that the Harry Potter x Inuyasha Crossover has been very overdone, but still! Anyways, I'm not sure to do yet . . .  
  
'Cause I'm not sure whether to make Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku And Sango students, which I DON'T really want. But then, I don't want them to become teachers either.  
  
AHH! I need advice!  
  
Please R&R! Keke"!  
  
Oh and I was wondering, seeing as I'm new to Fan fiction and all, what does Oopt mean? (I think that's how you spell it) and What does AU mean? Could someone please tell me?

REVIEW ONEGAI!


End file.
